


VIII

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Read the original work including artHERE





	VIII

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/105560195840/there-is-nothing-dean-loves-more-than-making-sam)

There is nothing Dean loves more than making Sam squirm in bed.

He’s done everything, tried everything, to find the one thing that sends his little brother wild. The first time Dean stuck his tongue in Sammy’s ass was like the sun piercing through a dull, cloudy sky. 

Sam had lost it. Clawing at the sheets, toes curling, moaning and cursing and begging for more, more, oh god Dean more!

It’s a year to the day that Dean discovered this weak spot, and he’s making sure that Sam gets an even better experience now than he had back then. His tongue is aching, lips numb and wet, and he’s finding it difficult to catch a breath, but the sobs that are coming from the other end of the bed make it all worth it.

“Oh, oh… Ah, Dean… I can’t… Hngg…”

Dean spreads Sam’s ass with his hands, needing to get deeper, taste deeper. He wants to pull Sam apart, make him shatter with the pure pleasure of it. He wants to have to tell Sam his own name because he can’t remember anything but the thrust of Dean’s tongue inside him.

“Feels… feels so good, yes, fuck…”

Sam gasps, his words mingled with desperate sounds, punched out of his chest with each delicious lick, every sucking kiss from Dean.

Dean smiles, getting his face in closer, curling his tongue up and feeling the wave of orgasm rolling through Sam’s body. He strokes Sam’s ass and thighs, jaw hurting, but he’s never felt so satisfied.


End file.
